Naryu's Love
by Rielence
Summary: On prom night, Link is gifted with a strange gem that makes anyone he makes eye contact and touches while wearing gets the overwhelming urge to "have" him. Must I elaborate further? Many lemons, Link with many girls, you know the drill
1. Midna

It was around five P.M. When Link was awakened by his alarm clock blaring into his ear. He looked at it with the will to break it, but reluctantly slammed the "off" button and sat up. Why the hell had he set the clock to go off? He had just finished his homework and was commencing the "sleep until midnight and then stay up all night" ritual he had daily. His eyes shot open when he realized why he had set the alarm. It was his prom night! He headed straight for his shower and quickly stripped off his school clothing.

When he left the shower his eyes roamed his room for the suit he left out. Dammit, he really needed this to go well. Zelda would be there! His heart sank when he thought of the slight chance he could dance with Zelda. He was going with his best friend Saria, but his hopes were set on spending the _rest _of the night with the girl of his dreams. Not that Saria minded, they were only friends. But Link needed to dress to impress. Wear cologne, apply deodorant, the works! No fucking around!

He saw that the clock read 6:30.

_Shit! Where did that time go! God, I'm bad with time!_

He ran out the door and go in his car.

_Okay, got to pick up Saria, then I have to stop and eat. The dance is in an hour... I can do this..._

He stopped at his friend's house and knocked at her door. She opened it and he saw her looking _damn _good. He had never felt attracted to her before, but he couldn't deny her amazing appearance. Her dress was a green gown that had greener flowers on the chest area. Her cleavage peeked out and was very noticable, and her legs slid down and invited any man to stare. She laughed into her hand and blushed when she noticed how his eyes were glued to her,

"L-link? You okay?" She giggled.

Link blushed wildly and stammered on his words.

"Eyes front Link, let's go." She skipped past him hitting his chest to get his attention.

"Sorry! It's as much as your fault!" He joked, opening his door.

After they ate, they pulled into the school's parking lot and Saria ran ahead to use the bathroom. Link chuckled and got out taking his time. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see three women standing there, one with red hair, one with green hair, and one with blue hair. They were all three gorgeous and Link questioned why these adult women were at the dance. Far to young to be parenting a child here, but just a little to old to be attending.

"Here you go, hero." The red woman handed him a pendant. It was golden with a blue gem shining bright in the center. It was small enough to hide in his shirt.

"We owe you one.." The green woman explained, smiling. "More than one, and this is how we'll repay you."

"So we give you this. Naryu's Love, enjoy." The blue haired woman winked, causing chills to go through Link's spine.

He looked at it and played with it in his hands for a while after the women walked away. They didn't say anything else, they just left him there confused. He decided he'd wear it anyway because it looked great and he put it on. Then, he walked to the school building for the dance.

xxxxx

Link pushed through the doors of the school and walked in. A couple of men stopped him and asked him to sign in. He wrote his name and walked down the hallways of the building. He turned a corner and ran right into someone! He fell to the floor shouting how he was sorry. He met eyes with one of his... "friends" Midna. They were more like acquaintances if anything. They worked well on projects, and they thought they were friends afterwards, but later, she left him be and he did her as well.

He reached out his hand to help her up. She laughed and grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. When they made eye contact, everything froze. She just stared at him for about a minute straight. He lifted her up so they were looking each other eye-to-eye at five foot ten. Midna has slender legs and a curvy form at her torso. Her face was sharp and she was so pale that it almost looked bluish at times. Her lips were full and tempting and her red hair went up in a complicated style that made every boy and girl alike stare. He was about to break the silence when she leaned in and violently pressed her mouth to his!

He gasped as she grabbed him by the suit and slammed him against the school's wall. She bit his lower lip and he could feel her smile. Link was so confused. He had to admit, he had thought about Midna. She was very sexy, but she never noticed Link in that way, so he dropped it soon after he met her. But now? He was at a loss of words. It wouldn't really matter if he _had _words because her mouth was latched onto his like a leech and was showing no signs of letting go.

They kissed more and she reached down her hand to his crotch and he arched his back to move it away in shock. She pulled away and looked him in the eye with an open mouth and spit trailing from her lips. He couldn't resist. She led him to the bathroom nobody used and they continued kissing there. She seductively slid down his body and stopped at his pants. She unzipped them and slid his already hard dick out gently.

Her touch to it sent spasms through his entire body. It dripped at the tip and what she was about to do would be remembered for the rest of his life. She leaned in and licked the tip clean. Link shouted in bliss, and she took half the organ in next. She slid it up and down in her hands as she slurped and licked on it.

Eventually, he finished, and screamed in an orgasm she soon covered with her own mouth. He couched into her as she french kissed him with her cum-filled mouth, but she relentlessly tongue fucked him until he was used to the taste of it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the cold chain around his neck.

"So pretty," She mumbled, talking it off, still on top of him with his dick pressing against her legs.

When it came off, she looked as if she were surprised where she was.

"L-Link?" She asked, tasting the cum and feeling his dick pressing against her with force.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did we just..?" She questioned, memories returning to her.

"No, you just blew me. Wanna keep going?" He smiled charmingly.

She dropped the necklace and ran out.

"What the hell...?" He questioned, looking at Naryu's Love.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Malon

Link layed on the ground until he could come up with an explanation for what just happened. Everything soared through his head. The three mysterious women, the strange necklace, touching Midna and making eye contact, and Midna coming to her senses when he removed the necklace. The only thing it could all mean was the necklace somehow caused Midna to go wild and want to have sex with him. The women _did _look very mischievous while giving Naryu's Love to him, and they talked about how they owed him somehow. Perhaps this was some twisted "thank you" from them, whatever the hell they were thanking him for. He got up, cleaned his pants, and put the gem back in his pocket. He had one goal in his mind. Zelda.

Link entered the dance hall smirking. It was so simple! He'd activate Naryu's Love, approach Zelda, and fend her off long enough to blow the dance altogether and get her alone. Nothing could go wrong, nothing at al- wooah! Link felt himself falling over once again, and he met eyes with Malon Lon, a girl who had always had a crush on him. No matter, he'd apologize for running into her and move on. He stood up and held his hand out with a winning smile. He laughed, and spoke.

"Sorry about that Malon, not my day."

Malon seemed bad, but then she met eyes with Link and realized who she was talking to. She simply smiled and accepted his hand. Before he could rise her up, she noticed his necklace laying on the ground next to her. He seemed very alarmed when he saw it. She smiled, grabbed it, and stood up.

"Is this yours, Link?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks for grabbing it." He held out his hand to retrieve it.

She placed a hand on his lip,

"Allow me," She smiled at him.

_Shit, _Link thought to himself.

Malon latched the gem around his neck then looked at Link.

"There you are, sorry for running into you like that." She patted his shoulder.

Then it happened. The contact was made, and she was looking him in the eyes. There was no going back. Unless… He reached for the necklace quickly, but she stopped him. He froze, here it comes. She grabbed a big wad of his hair and brought him in for a long and dirty kiss.

_Fuck, I need to get out of here and see Zelda! But what am I going to do? Hit her? No, there has to be another way._

He was about to reach for the necklace, and she reached for his cock. She squeezed it through his pants, and all of his reasoning was gone. When it came to seventeen year old boys at prom, they couldn't be very picky on who they get with, it's the hot woman's job to be picky. So Link and Malon left the room and snuck into an underused bathroom. There, Malon slammed Link against the wall and kissed him again. He felt her body up and down, and slid his hands into the cleavage of her dress. She smiled and placed her hand on his, squeezing it and rubbing it along her breast. Then, she licked all the way down his face to his neckline and undid his tie while taking his shirt away as well. Link held her close to him and unzipped the back of her dress. She was now in her panties, and nothing else. Link smiled at the view and went for her panties. Soon, they were both completely naked.

Malon grabbed his dick and began stroking it up and down. Link moaned, and Malon kissed him open mouthed. Link slipped his fingers into Malon and she started to rock back and forth into him. The lovebirds finished with each other, and Link remembered his mission. He ripped the necklace off and cleaned up his suit once again, then sprinted off, leaving a blushing, confused Malon.

**END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
